Corn Sky Wiki
Welcome to the Corn Sky Wiki Welcome to the Corn Sky wiki, a wiki all about my Penguin Corn Sky from the virtual world of Club Penguin. I will create some wacky or weird pages on the wiki. Some pages on the wiki will be unrelated to Club Penguin for example: Scooby-Doo. Whenever I sometimes make a weird page, I also call the page a weird name. SpongeBob is the mascot for this wiki. He will help me find spelling and gramming errors on the wiki. Please read the Policy page for the list of rules on this wiki. I am also trying to work on making the Corn Sky Wiki more better with more pages, photos, polls, etc. On the wiki, I role-play as Corn Sky. Example: Corn Sky will try to make the wiki better. One more thing, Have fun editing here! Puffleexperts (talk) 03:23, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Puffleexperts. (Founder). '' ''- (The Corn Sky Wiki is rated PG. Parental guidance may be needed for some videos or images on the wiki). For more info, see Rating. (The 3 main wiki colors are yellow, orange, and green and SpongeBob SquarePants is the wiki's mascot). Pages This is a list of pages on the wiki. This is more easier than searching all over the wiki. Here are a list of them: Corn Sky Wiki, Club Penguin Home Entertainment, Club Penguin, Corn Sky, All Categories, Apple Jacks, Ammaro, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Food and Drinking, Angelica and Angelina, Angelina, All Bran, Apple Jacks Plus, Blossom, Barack Obama, Cereal Packs, Cereal, Cinnamon Jacks, Cheerios, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Club Penguin Island, Cocoa Puffs, Corn Sky Tracker, Corny, Curious George, Crispix, You Choose: Ideas!, Corn Sky Wiki reference, Cookie Crisp, Corn Flakes, Corn Pops, Bailee, Cocoa Krispies, 2001-2011, Pinkie, Did I?, Daily Polls, Dubstep, General Mills, Herbert P. Bear Esquire, Dora the Explorer, Favorite, Frosted Cheerios, Froot Loops, Events, Frosted Flakes, Frosted Cheerios and Frosted Flakes, Fun Trivia, Friend, Greenflake, Happy Harmonies, Grumpypuffle, Honey Nut Cheerios, INCORRECT KICK!, Honey Smacks, Igloo, Immo, IPad, Jose, Kipper, Job Openings, K-mart and Wal-mart, Kellogg's, Krave, Legend, List of users, Live Puffles, Lols, Lucky Charms, Mascots, Lolz, Mickey and Bosko, Max and Ruby, Mini-Wheats, Mellow, Mood, Movie Studios, My Penguin, My Puffle's Genders, My Takings, Wikis, What is this, Walt Disney, My Roads, Paw Patrol, Penguin, Other Accounts, Protests, Pookie, Pony and Unicorn, Puffle Food, Puffle, Puffin and Puffle, Rabbids Invasion, Rabbid and Rabbit, Puffleman, Randomless-ness, Raisin Bran, Reese's Puffs, Recycle Plz, Rice Krispies, Reporting, Rory, Romantic, Sep 11, Scooby-Doo, Sesame Workshop, Sour Punch and Sour Patch, Sophie and Sophia, SpongeBob SquarePants, Special K, Streets, Spring and Maple, Tanner and Kane, Tartans, The Adventures of Corn Sky!, The Corn Sky Movie, The Happy Harmonied, Thursday, Treasure Me!, Tom and Jerry, Photo of the day (gallery), Trix, Usernames. User of the week Every week I will be posting users here for helping out at things or being kind to others. Featured User: Corn Sky BOT. Article of the week Every week I will post articles for being most popular of voted to be article of the week. Featured Article: Sesame Workshop. External Links These are all the main external links on the wiki. Note: not all of them will be added from specific pages. My other created wikis are included in the list below. If any of the sites i've have played closed down due to some reason, they will then be removed from this list. Click for the full list of links. Here are the list of the external links on the wiki: #Clubpenguin.com #Frootloops.com #Poptropica.com #Applejacks.com #Pbskids.org #Nick.com #Moviestarplanet.com #protest-ideas.wikia.com/ #Unknown wiki? #happy-harmonies.wikia.com/. Latest activity Photo of the Day The photo of the day below will change every day at 8:00 PM Eastern Time / 7:00 PM Central Time during Daylight Saving Time Begins and the photo will change at 7:00 PM Eastern Time / 6:00 PM Central Time during Daylight Saving Time Ends. Here is today's photo: Upcoming wiki events None. Corn Sky Tracker This is a tracker. This tracker will tell you if Corn Sky is on a site told from Corn Sky Tracker and Usernames. This will help you meet him on any of the listed sites. Square: RED. Location: N/A, N/A, N/A Weekly Poll The poll below will change every Thursday at 6:30 PM Eastern Time / 5:30 PM Central Time. What is your favorite SpongeBob SquarePants episode? Something Smells Chocolate With Nuts Help Wanted Other Wiki Video Wiki Photos Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring on Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content Category:Infobox templates Category:Blog posts Category:Template documentation Category:Article management templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Organization Category:Site administration Category:Image wiki templates Category:Watercooler Category:Videos Category:Old VS New [Category:Templates Category:Forums Category:Category templates Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Hidden categories Category:Files Category:Images Category:Site maintenance Category:Chat Category:Images Category:Twin Pages Category:Blog posts Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Site maintenance Category:Policy Category:Videos Category:Templates Category:Site administration Category:Article management templates Category:Community Category:Category templates Category:Forums Category:Organization Category:Help desk Category:Old VS New Category:Hidden categories Category:Files Category:Images Category:Help Category:Chat Category:Pookie Category:Browse Category:Twin Pages Category:Cereal Category:Protests Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Twin Pages Category:Browse Category:Watercooler Category:Old VS New Category:Template documentation Category:Cereal Category:Videos Category:Templates Category:Puffles Category:Organization Category:Forums Category:Article management templates Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Blog posts Category:Policy Category:Category templates Category:Community Category:Help desk Category:Hidden categories Category:Infobox templates Category:Files Category:Chat Category:Images Category:Help Category:Pookie Category:Template documentation Category:General wiki templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Twin Pages Category:Browse Category:Old VS New Category:Watercooler Category:Organization Category:Originaled Category:Forums Category:Cereal Category:Article management templates Category:Puffles Category:Videos Category:Templates Category:Site administration Category:Blog posts Category:Policy Category:Category templates Category:Community Category:Hidden categories Category:Help desk Category:Files Category:Images Category:Help Category:Chat Category:Pookie Category:Site maintenance Category:Infobox templates Category:Twin Pages Category:Corn Sky Wiki Category:TV's and games Category:Policy Category:Policy